


such a perfect moment

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: <1000 Word Challenge [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Tooru isn't going to wallow in feelings. This is supposed to be fun, nothing more.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: <1000 Word Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	such a perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tell me I’m wrong"
> 
> Just wanted to clarify, the actual relationship being cheated on hasn't been established, but I wanted to tag it just in case. Mind the tags, this one's a little heavy.

It's a perfect picture. The morning sun streams through open curtains onto a frameless bed in a studio loft with exposed brick walls. Tooru's long limbs are artfully draped over Hajime's broad back and sturdy legs, his lighter skin a contrast to Hajime's darker skin tone, almost blending in with the cream sheets under them. His brown hair is spread across the pillow, his dark eyes open and staring at Hajime. Ever since they were small, Hajime slept as if he were competing against the world; brow furrowed, mouth turned down, arms tucked tight to his chest. Tooru has always been fascinated with it.

He shifts, traces meaningless patterns on Hajime's chest with his finger. It's such a perfect moment. He begins to catalog everything he can about this moment; the way the room looks, the way Hajime curls into him when he feels Tooru's warmth. He scratches at the base of Hajime's head, kisses his forehead.

Hajime wakes silently. His emerald eyes blink open, flit to Tooru's, concerned for a few seconds before softening in realization. Tooru smiles. "Hi."

"Hey," Hajime says. Their voices are morning-rusty, something Tooru used to be self-conscious about until he realized every moment with Hajime was special, including these ones.

Tooru kisses Hajime's cheek a few times before Hajime turns his head. Their lips meet. Tooru can feel Hajime smile. His heart is going to burst. Everything is so perfect.

"Mm, I have to leave early today," Hajime says, mouthing at Tooru's jaw, trailing his lips down his neck. Tooru knows he'll have marks there, but they'll fade before next week, like they always do. "My group is meeting at noon."

Tooru didn't mean to look. He knows Hajime isn't lying, but he'd seen how Hajime had messaged that girl separately, asked to meet for lunch before. He'd almost said something last night, but _no feelings, just fucking_. That was their relationship.

Hajime rolls on top of Tooru, deepening their kiss. Tooru rolls his body up, wraps his arms around Hajime's neck, buries his fingers in Hajime's hair. He shouldn't say it, he should just savor these moments, pretend he hadn't seen Hajime's phone, but...

"Huh," Oikawa says.

"What?" Hajime asks, kissing his shoulder.

"I just..." Tooru glances up at the exposed beams, his hands still carding through Hajime's hair. "I never thought I would be the other woman in this scenario."

Hajime pulls away from Tooru's hands, his body hovering over Tooru but nothing quite touching. "That doesn't make any sense."

Tooru huffs a laugh, eyes still on the ceiling. "Oh yeah? Tell me I’m wrong, then. Tell me that you're gonna tell that girl you're flirting with that you're fucking your best friend on the weekends."

Tooru looks at Hajime just in time to see his jaw clench, shame replaced by anger. "Hell no," he answers, scooping Tooru into his arms, as if he's a possession and not a person. Tooru allows it, wraps his own arms around Hajime's waist.

"We're not..." Hajime says, kissing Tooru's neck. Tooru arches his back, exposing himself to Hajime. "Actually dating. We haven't...made anything...official. And _we_ said no feelings. Fuck, Tooru."

It's the same excuse Hajime reassures Tooru of each time they fall into bed together. _No feelings_. Hajime's too noble to cheat, Tooru knows, which is the only reason he hasn't asked that girl to be his girlfriend. There's maybe a little victory there somewhere--the fact that Hajime has chosen Tooru over a nameless girl on campus. Instead of excitement, Tooru feels little glass shards embed themselves into his skin wherever Hajime's lips touch him.

No. Tooru isn't going to wallow in feelings. This is supposed to be _fun_ , nothing more. So he moves the way he knows Hajime likes, gasps when Hajime reciprocates, allows his body to take control, turns his mind off. It's perfect, he's perfect, everything's perfect...

When they're finished, Hajime collapses on top of him, a heavy, comforting weight. Tooru wants to tell him to stay, should probably tell him that he's broken their only rule and that he loves...

"I should go," Hajime says with a groan as he pulls away, sitting up. He grabs Tooru's hand, squeezing softly. "Sorry to rush. I'll make breakfast to make up for it next week."

He should say no. Instead, he gives a weak smile. "Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. _Homemade_ whipped cream."

Hajime rolls his eyes but he's smiling as he leans down and kisses Tooru. "Spoiled brat."

"You love it," Tooru says. _You love me,_ he doesn't say, because he knows it's a lie.

Tooru watches Hajime slip into the bathroom, dozes as Hajime freshens up. He should get out of bed and say a proper farewell, but he's exhausted. So instead, he says a sleepy goodbye from the bed, listening to the door snick shut as Hajime returns back to his normal life, leaving Tooru alone in bed.

He grabs the pillow Hajime had used the night before, curling himself around it, forcing the tears to stay away. He used to cry, but it's not worth it anymore. He does this to himself. He doesn't deserve the tears.

He'd thought, maybe, if he made everything perfect, if _he_ were perfect, Hajime would see and want to stay. But Tooru's tired. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He knows it's unfair to everyone--Hajime, the girl Tooru can't remember the name of. Himself. He can do so much better than this.

Next time, he thinks. He'll stop next time.

_But_ , the little voice in his head argues, _what if next time, you're so perfect, Hajime doesn't want to leave? What if next time, he slips up, tells you he love you too?_

Tooru knows next time he isn't going to stop, just like all the other next times that have come and gone. Next time, he'll just have to make everything more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
